


That Look

by MadamSnark



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSnark/pseuds/MadamSnark
Summary: Finally at a Tavern with actual beds, Zevran and Kallian decide to take advantage. Zevran thinks that his poor stressed out warden deserves some expert stress relief - massages and orgasms to follow.Entirely self-indulgent smut. Enjoy!





	

“Oh no, you’re -” Alistair had to shout to be heard over the tavern music, “-you’re getting that look in your eyes!”

“What look?” Kallian laughed, locking eyes with Zevran and arching a brow.

“That one!” He pointed, slamming his mug down on the table, causing some of his ale to slosh onto Leliana.

“Alistair!” She groaned, wiping her shirt.

“Sorry. But they are getting that look!” He insisted, gesturing where Kallian sat on the other side of the booth, Zevran’s arm draping lazily across the back to where his fingers lightly skimmed along her ear.

Leliana smiled, catlike, “Yes, I think you’re right, my friend.”

“Well our lovely witch of the wilds has not noticed this so called ‘look’ you keep speaking of,” Zevran nodded over to Morrigan who had joined them for food and drink.

“Just because I choose not to comment on every action of yours, does not mean I don’t notice. ‘Tis sickening, really; if you want alone time, simply go to your room. _I_ certainly won’t stop you.” Morrigan spoke, voice tinged with disdain.

Alistair muttered into his flagon, “Not that they need any encouragement. Ow!” He rubbed his arm where Leliana elbowed him.

“I am certain I have no idea what you are talking about,” Zevran smiled, the picture of innocence, even as his other hand slipped under the table, stroking lightly up along Kallian’s thigh, lazy strokes circling higher and higher.

Kallian’s instinct was to stop his teasing in its tracks, but even as her muscles slightly tensed, her sneaky assassin was using his other arm to squeeze her tightly to his side, pinning her arms down without drawing any attention from the others.

“Stupid bloody assassin,” Kallian whispered, earning a chuckle of hot breath against her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. Where was he going with this?

“Oh, you know the look. Almost _every_ night,” Alistair continued to lament, “And next thing you know we hear those _noises_ coming from their tent.” Alistair shuddered.

“Ugh the noises!” Leliana giggled.

“We’re not… I’m not that… fuck.” Kallian’s entire face heated up, and Zevran went in for the kill.

He palmed up against her tight breeches, feeling the heat emanating from her center and Kallian sat upright, squeaking. She looked out at the crowded tavern, well-hidden though she was, sandwiched between the wall and her lover, hoping for no one to pay attention to their table.

“What’s the matter, Kal?” Alistair quit his griping when Kallian suddenly shot up straight.

“Just a - ah!” Zevran’s hand circled slowly at her heat. “Just a crick in my back.”

Leliana watched her two fellow rogues, blue eyes suddenly lighting up impishly and she sat back, satisfied with her observations. The sodding bard _knew_.

“A pain in your back? Perhaps a massage, my warden? I have been rather known for my talented hands.” He punctuated his innuendo with a squeeze to her thigh.

Kallian blushed crimson, not looking Zevran in the eye even as she knew he would see his bright eyes filled with mischief. She wasn’t going to win this unless she fought back.

“Let's just stay and enjoy drinks with our friends.” She leaned into him, freeing her arm just enough to run her hand up his leg, feather light in her tease until she gripped his manhood hard. She only felt him stiffen for a moment in surprise but then he returned her tease in kind.

Laughing loudly, Zevran said, “If that is the game you wish to play then yes another drink sounds very good.”

“Game? What game?” Alistair asked.

Leliana whipped out a deck of cards, a glint in her eyes. “Diamondback, Zevran? I won't let your quick hands get the best of me this time.”

“I’m going to ignore whatever you're implying there Leliana and… someone stop me, I'll join in,” Alistair sighed, thinking of the coin already lost to his sneaky companions.

“Unlike the fool, I know when my chances are lost. I shall retire now and consider that a win. I will have at least retained my coin,” Morrigan shook her head at Alistair. She had a point; he was about to play cards with three rogues - albeit two distracted ones.

“Deal us in then,” Zevran said shortly. Kallian bit her lip seeing the tiny muscle in his jaw clench as she stroked over his pants, steady and unrelenting.

Kallian stared at her cards, not registering the pictures, as Zev circled slowly at her damp heat. She played hand after hand, seeing her coin pile grow smaller but only feeling the warmth of his hands on her.

She continued her own tactical teasing, thumb brushing along the leaking head where a spot on his pants was growing, followed by a finger trailing down his shaft. She watched him swallow, a breathy exhale through his nose, and then a smirk as he played another card. He was enjoying this far too much. Admittedly so was Kallian. So much that she didn’t even realize Alistair was speaking to her.

“Kal!”

“Yes? Wh-” Her entire spine shot up as Zevran timed her answer with a well placed kiss to her ear and a whisper so quiet, spoken so quickly she wasn’t even sure if she’d heard it.

“Let Zevran hear your delicious moans.”

She bit her lip, holding back the whimper, on the edge of bursting. Her hand on his clothed erection had stilled entirely.

“Are you going to meet the bet or not?” Leliana asked, as Kallian had still not managed to respond to Alistair.

“Um,” Kallian looked at her hand, trying to follow where they were in the game. “What are we up to, again?”

Zevran covered her hand on his cock with his own hand. “Six silver, my warden. Do you fold?” He asked, no longer referencing the card game with his question.

His pupils were blown wide in arousal but he smiled slowly, cocky, as he squeezed Kallian’s small hand tighter around his hardened length, and then deliberately stroked both their hands together, once, twice, a third time. Not batting an eye even as Kallian exhaled heavily. He was all eye contact, challenging her, demanding her attention.

“I fold,” she said quickly. It was over. She wasn't going to beat Zevran at his own game. She wanted him, in the worst way. Throbbing, wet, needy. “Zev,” she looked at him and he searched her dark brown eyes, smiling at the need. “Please,” she whispered.

“My warden needs her rest, and where she goes, I go. I did swear an oath,” said Zevran at once.

“An oath? Oh yeah, and that oath means you must be in her bedroll every night. Riiight,” Alistair rolled his eyes.

“Mmm, yes indeed. You never know what kind of surprises may be lurking in the bedroom.”

“Alistair, on the bright side, look how much coin you have for once!” Leliana chirped.

It was true, Kallian’s pile was almost entirely gone, Zevran’s much more diminished than his usual winnings, with Alistair breaking even for once.

Zevran managed to slide out from the table, simultaneously pulling Kallian tightly with him, wrapping his arms around her waist as they both stood up.

He bent down and scooped her knees up, a handful of warden now tight to his body.

She couldn’t help but giggle. “What are you doing?” She asked

He gave a half bow to their table, Kallian and all, then wove through the crowd to the stairs. “I cannot carry my warden to bed? I thought I was romancing, wooing, as our templar likes to say.”

“Zevran, you don’t woo… you… you seduce. Very thoroughly.”

“You are seduced?” He smiled as he hiked up the stairs.

“Happy to be. But you can put me down, come on, the stairwell is so narrow, I’m gonna hit my fucking head!” She squirmed out of his arms with little resistance.

He grinned. “I know this, you were just hiding my rather prominent erection.”

Kallian laughed. “Hmm... I wonder how that happened.”

Zevran pressed her back against the wall of the stairs. His chest was flush with hers as she gasped. His lips were inches away from hers, his arms above her head on either side, boxing her in. He nibbled a trail down her neck, purring as he did so, “Because my far too sexy for her own good warden, would not stop touching me. I am aching hard, needing release. And it is entirely,” He bit down on her neck, “your,” he licked the bitten spot, “fault,” he hissed.

“Ah,” Kallian was incoherent, no more words as only his tongue and lips on her flushed neck were what mattered.

“I am going to drown you in pleasure, warden,” he continued to purr in her ear. “You will not know words anymore as I make you melt under my hands, moaning for me alone. This is what you deserve after trying to tease me so. Trying to tease _me_.” He shook his head, a low rueful chuckle was belied by the twinkle in his eyes. “Now you must pay.”

Zevran grabbed her hand and whisked her up to her room, somehow her key already in his palm. The door slammed shut behind them as Zevran roughly pushed Kallian back against the door, ravishing her neck. She was panting heavily, fingers scrambling to untuck his shirt so she could rip it off of his head. Tawny chest revealed, Kallian ran her hands over the muscular expanse of skin, hungrily devouring the sight and feel of his bare body.

Zevran paused only briefly in the worshipping of her neck with kisses to pull her own tunic over her head, before forcing her back against the door, his hips grinding against her.

He bit sharply down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, eliciting a needy gasp from Kallian. Zevran’s mouth descended on hers, lips and tongue drawing out her moans. She could feel her smallclothes dampening as his thumbs pressed into her hip bones, making her arch into him more, needing to feel his solid length against her.

Kallian grabbed at the laces to his pants, the knot already untied before Zevran could react.

“Ah-ah, my warden. Not yet.” He gently yet insistently pushed her hands away from him, and steered her to sit on the double bed.  “Let me please you first.” The whispered words sent shivers down Kallian’s spine, her belly coiling in warmth.

She licked her lips, and Zevran smiled, a thumb brushing across her swollen lower lip, before he leaned down to capture it in his mouth, sucking hard enough to make her whimper and squirm, her hands threading into his hair to keep him there. He parted her legs, standing between them and he could feel the heat emanating from her as she wrapped her legs around him. Satisfied that she was driven wild, he pulled back from the kiss, and ran a hand up the back of her calf, taking pleasure at the way her lust-blown eyes followed his every move.

“Lie down on your front; I am going to massage you now.” He nipped at her ear, and yanked her leggings down.

“Zev,” Kallian whined. She wanted him everywhere, both anticipating that slow and heated torture of his hands rubbing her down, and swallowing thickly in the height of need for release, which she knew now would not come soon. Zevran’s massages took time.

She slid her small clothes off, breast band tossed to the side, and lay down, accepting the inevitability of the sweet torture the Antivan was going to put her through.

Kallian huffed and rested her head in her arms on the pillow, watching Zev sort through his pack and revealing a small vial of oil. He held it in his hands, warming it briefly before he knelt on the bed.

He drizzled drops of the rose-scented oil down her spine, hands kneading it into her skin.

“So tense, let Zevran take care of you.”

Kallian’s muscles turned to jelly as his thumbs dug into her muscles. She could only groan in response.

He shifted to the end of the bed, starting at her feet, rubbing the sole of her foot, oil spreading over each individual toe. He slid his hands up her left leg, gliding along the defined muscle, doing the same to her right. He straddled her calves, forcing her legs together as he worked his way up her thighs, then cupping her ass as he pressed a kiss to each cheek, humming in appreciation. "I so love this part of you," he murmured.

He spent a considerably long time enjoying her small, pert ass. Pressing kisses to her lower back as he massaged her into submission. Kallian pressed her face into the pillow, moaning, certain that she was creating a wet spot on the bed. The firelight reflected off of the glistening sheen covering her body, the heat of her skin feeling near burning itself. She was too hot, aching to be touched, and Zevran knew it.

Zevran stretched his lean body over top of hers, hovering an inch from her skin so he could murmur, “Kallian, would you turn over for me please?”

“Yes,” she drawled, lazily flopping over on arms that barely wanted to support her right now.

Zevran got up from the bed and reappeared, kneeling at the edge near her face, a small length of silk draped over his hand. “I would like to blindfold you for this part, if that is agreeable to you?”

Kallian couldn’t deny the rush she felt, the clench of muscles in her abdomen. “Why?”

Zevran’s teeth flashed white, grinning in anticipation. “Because then, my warden, you will be entirely focused on my touch, forced to receive all of the pleasure I plan to give to you.” He trailed a finger down her collarbone, making goosebumps rise on her skin.

“Okay,” she said breathlessly, and sat up for Zevran to tie off the soft silk behind her head.

As she lay back down, the tension was tangible and tingles shot through her spine down to her stomach. Zevran was too quiet. He was using this to torment her, keeping her on the edge, hoping for the feel of his hands on her displayed body.

Hot breath on her pointed nipple finally betrayed his presence. He sucked the nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling while he used his hand to manipulate the other nipple into a hardened peak.

“Fuck,” Kallian groaned.

Warm wetness pooled on her chest, the smell of roses filling the air in front of her. Zevran’s hands massaged the oil well into each breast, thumbs skimming over her nipples, keeping them at attention and leaving her breathless. Her chest was heaving by the time his hands moved away. The only sound in the room was her panting.

Then there were fingers there, circling her clit. “Yes!” She gasped, lifting her hips upwards.

Zevran’s fingers found her dripping wet, and he reveled in it. Making a ‘come hither’ motion, he coaxed Kallian to the precipice.

“Fucking, Maker,” Kallian groaned, clenching the sheets in her fists, toes flexing as he stroked a spot deep inside of her.

“Not the Maker. Zevran.” He astroked harder, deep inside her tunnel and pushed her legs wide apart.

“Ff-Zev! Ah” Words were failing as she could feel herself beginning to clamp down on Zevran’s fingers.

He circled her swollen clit with his thumb, using her own wetness as lubricant to circle her over and over again. Kallian’s mouth fell open in a soundless cry. Breath left her all at once and she shuddered and came, coating Zevran’s fingers in her juices.

He crawled up the bed to her, kissing repeatedly. Her lips, her nose, the hollow of her throat. “Now you are beginning to relax. Good job, my warden.”

“Beginning?” Kallian moaned, sinking into the mattress, arms stretching up above her head and hooking behind her pillow like she needed an anchor.

“So much tension in you. My warden can give me another orgasm, no?”

“Fucking, Maker. Zev!” Kallian reached for him but he was gone.

Kallian listened to the floorboards creak slightly as he stepped off the bed and circled around her, like a predator stalking its prey.

Her feet sunk lower as Zevran’s weight at the end of the bed pushed the mattress down. A hand around each ankle forced her legs apart once again. Zevran took his time, kissing his way up her leg, pausing to suck at the hollow behind her knee, making her squeal so enticingly as it tickled her.  

His tongue slid up along her folds. Her hands flailed uselessly for a second before grabbing onto his hair. She was already much too sensitive there. Zevran started off slow, not wanting to overwhelm her with the sensations so soon after an orgasm, but not letting her come too far down from her heights of arousal. He tongued her entrance, lapping at the sweet saltiness she was producing so copiously for him. His hands were on either thigh, keeping her spread wide for his mouth, but also preventing her from getting any leverage so he remained in control - just as he wanted tonight.

He lightly sucked on the distended bud, and Kallian nearly screamed in response. “Too much. Yes! No... too much,” she muttered incoherently. He paused in his ministrations. “Don’t stop!” She yanked on his hair and he chuckled, bursts of air playing across the sensitive flesh.

He dove in with renewed enthusiasm, licking broad strokes over her clit, Kallian whimpering with every stroke. “Please oh please,” she continued to whimper. It was impossible. She was so wound up, both wanting him to stop and needing him to force her over the edge.

"You taste so good." Zevran added a finger to her, then two, slick sounds as he fucked into her pliant and wet heat. He briefly savoured the feeling, looking forward to burying himself deep inside her, but he would make her orgasm again first. He thrust hard with his fingers, urging her to the brink, but tender with his mouth at her most sensitive place, tongue caressing her in a cruel and endless seduction.

Goosebumps shot up along her legs, a numbing warmth spreading outwards from her spine throughout her body. She was so close. Kallian keened in the agony of her pleasure, “Zev!” He thrust faster, and sucked hard at her clit. A wail erupted from her as she quaked, every muscle trembling.

Zevran kept her there, lapping at the moist pearl, not easing up as she continued to tremor against him.

“Fu - no. Hngg. Ahhh,” Kallian whimpered. “Too much!” She finally gasped out. Her sweat was sticking the blindfold to her face.

Zevran slipped his fingers from her and kissed her inner thighs, then up her belly. “You did so well. So well.” He kissed her shoulder, lips lingering for a tender moment.

Kallian only panted, exhausted from the workout he was putting her through. She limply pawed at him, finding his thigh, searching upwards to his groin. She found him hard, a wet spot on his pants that he had kept on through all of this.

“Find what you were looking for?” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Just, fuck me already, Zev.” She sighed, wanting to feel him buried in her. She wanted his smell all over her skin, she wanted him more than she should, more than she was allowed. “I need you.”

Zevran hummed, pretending to ponder this. As if he would deny her this simple pleasure. “Mmm, I will fuck you, as you wish.” Kallian squeezed him through his pants. “But,” he removed her hand, “Only if you will cum for me one last time?”

Kallian whimpered, pressing her legs together, after shocks running through her body at the tiniest amount of friction. “I can’t . Zev please, I can’t. You made your point. I won’t tease. Maker, I can’t.”

He sucked at her nipple, making her groan deep in her throat. “You can. And you will,” he said.

The certainty in his voice did something to her, unlocking deeper desires for Zevran to assert his dominance. She nodded, submitting. He would make her, and she knew he could. He was far too skilled at playing her body against herself.

Zevran dropped his pants and joined Kallian on the bed where she lay, nearly spent, but her legs had fallen open, and she still listened with keen ears for his next move. He grabbed her legs with both arms, throwing them over his shoulders, her pussy pink and swollen, glistening and ready for him. He stroked his cock along her slit, teasing her with what she was begging for.

Kallian reached between their legs, grabbing his dick in one hand.

“There is the impatience.” Zevran  chuckled and pulled her hand off of him, then smoothly thrust deep into her, satisfied when her hand fell away and she rolled her hips with a guttural moan.

Zevran arched her hips up, settling his knees beneath her and leaned forward, pressing her legs back so her knees were nearly to her head, setting up the perfect angle to penetrate her deeply. So wonderfully flexible. He was close enough to kiss her now, and so he did, nipping at her lip, and pulling out to slam into her with a grind of his hips.

“Maker, Zev!”

Looking at her blindfolded face, he felt the urge to tear it away, to see her brown eyes, and drown in their lust-filled depths. He had intended to leave her in the dark but for reasons unknown, he needed to see her eyes; he needed to see _Kallian_.

Kallian blinked in the low light as he slide the silk from her eyes. Zevran’s face hovered in front of her. His pupils filled his amber eyes as he thrust deep inside her, filling her. Each thrust dragged out a groan. Her nerves were on fire, and she grabbed at his back, raking her nails across his shoulders, begging him to keep going, to fill her with his seed.

“Remember our agreement, warden,” Zevran huffed out as he slammed into her.

He snaked an arm around her leg, thumb circling her, making her jerk in his embrace. “Fuck, I can’t!” She shouted. Almost so sensitive that it hurt.

Zevran pulled nearly all the way out of her before plunging back in with a sharp snap of his hips. He hungrily claimed her mouth, tongue and teeth clashing as he thrust hard into her, never stopping the circling motions of his thumb. He licked at her neck, a fiery path that led to her small breasts, bouncing with each pounding he gave her. He sucked at each nipple, driving her wild.

“Zevran!” She wailed. He was all around her. Blond hair slipped from his braids into her face, tattooed arms on either side of her, confining her within his cage.

“Cum, Kallian. Cum for Zevran. Let yourself go. Let yourself feel,” he purred. He ground his hips against her after each thrust in encouragement.

Kallian gasped for air, smelling his musky sweat mingling with the rose-scented oil. Thoughts stopped and sensation took over. His mouth was hot on her ear now. An intense pace had been set and she bucked her hips to meet him. That tingling warmth spread through her legs, trembling starting as all she could feel was that touch on her clit, his cock filling her entirely. The pressure built deep inside her, eyes rolling back, closing against her will as she clamped down hard, as if trying to hold his length inside her, to trap him as she let herself become engulfed by the bliss.

Zevran grunted, erratically thrusting, gratified by the seizing of flesh around his cock, feeling her body milk him for all he was worth. “Yes, oh yes, Kallian.” He slumped against her, loving the feeling of her small body beneath his. “Good girl.” He pressed her sweat matted hair back from her face. “You were so good for Zevran.” He praised her, impressed by her stamina once again, affection growing for the elven warden in ways he did not fully understand.

“Mmm, stay,” Kallian mustered in response, easing her legs down just to tangle them in his.

Zevran kissed her temple and stroked her hair, a simple moment of affection that he chose not to read into as he rolled them over, tucking his warden into his side. Her supple limbs were easy to manipulate, sated and tired as she was.

“Goodnight,” he crooned even as her breath had already evened out into sleep.


End file.
